The cursed no more
by coeurdecrystal
Summary: Traduction de la fic de InfectedLife! Duo Maxwell est un étudiant normal, qui, pour payer ses frais de scolarité travaille dans un vieux bar. Heero, lui, est un être plus qu'inhabituel. Il est le plus craint et respecté vampire.
1. Bloody Scotch

Bon bah voilà c'est fait, j'ai poster ma première traduction! Fière de moi...! Franchement c'est un boulot énorme, les chapitres de cette fic sont long (25 pages sur Word *_*), l'anglais emploi des expressions et des mots dont le sens diffère totalement du français, en même temps c'est pas pour rien que c'est deux langues différentes =). D'ailleurs j'ai décidé de couper chaque chapitre en 2 ou 3 parties pour pouvoir poster régulièrement. Pardonnez les fautes possibles ou erreurs de traduction. Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez des reviews please!

* * *

_**THE CURSED NO MORE!**_

_**Chapitre I- Partie 1**_

_**Bloody Scotch~~Attachement Sanglant**_

La pleine lune surplombait les bâtiments sombres régnant sur le ciel nocturne sans nuage, ses rayons spectraux tendus empoignaient même les coins les plus obscurs des rues maudites de l'immense ville. Au sommet des gratte-ciels argentés se tenait une silhouette noire, debout sous le sinistre clair de lune. Une longue veste flottait derrière lui et ses courts cheveux noirs fouettaient l'air autour de son visage renfrogné. Il surveillait les gens dans les rues et ruelles en dessous de lui, ils poursuivaient leur vie nocturne, ils buvaient, se battaient, invitaient des étrangers à prendre un café avec eux ou pour soulager des désirs charnels. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang qui circulait à travers la ville, il réveillait sa Faim. Une Faim qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour, elle commençait à prendre le dessus sur lui. Il tentait de retrouver son « lui » perdu et de reprendre pleinement le contrôle de son corps dans les moments où il n'était même pas conscient de lui-même. Cette Faim voulait le happer, le pousser à régresser dans les fins fonds de son être jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tout ce qu'il reste en lui, bientôt elle voudrait devenir lui. Il avait dû s'éloigner de tous ces gens, la tentation de satisfaire son besoin était beaucoup trop forte.

Le jeune homme vêtu de noir fit un bond et s'envola du toit de l'édifice scintillant et atterrit sur un autre un peu plus loin, avec une vitesse qui faisait qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une ombre dans la nuit. Il répéta ces sauts jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bord de la ville où la lune éclaira son visage. Il avait été minable, mais au moins il ne s'était pas fait remarqué. Il pouvait se fondre presque partout où il allait, mais il se faisait néanmoins remarqué dans les lieux publics. Apparemment, un bel homme mince habillé de noir attirait beaucoup de regards sur la voie publique. Dans le fond d'une ruelle sombre, il sauta de la toiture d'un immeuble décrépit et toucha la terre ferme ce qui ne généra pas plus de bruit qu'un petit coup de talon sur le pavé. Il avança et s'arrêta à la lumière d'un lampadaire, il plissa imperceptiblement les yeux, il repéra la vieille enseigne d'un bar droit devant lui. Bon, s'il devait étancher cette soif écrasante alors il préfèrait le faire avec une bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Ses pas ne firent aucun bruit lorsqu'il traversa la rue pavée d'un rapidement.

Il ouvrit la porte dépourvue de peinture, l'intérieur du bar était propre, mais vieux. Il y avait beaucoup de motards âgés et des jeunes qui essayaient de se faire passer pour plus vieux déjouant la limite d'âge, la plupart avaient une bière à la main, d'autres un verre de whisky. Il marcha vers le comptoir et frappa légèrement des ses doigts fins le bois. Un jeune homme surgit de dessous le comptoir, lui aussi semblait avoir déjoué la limite d'âge. Il était magnifique dans son jean moulant délavé et son T-shirt noir. Le garçon avait de longs cheveux châtains qui s'arrêtaient à ses cuisses juste sous les courbes de fesses qu'il devinait fermes, dont l'homme aux cheveux courts eut un bon aperçu quand le garçon se retourna pour atteindre une bouteille de bière.

«Je vais prendre un coup de JD. Pas de glaçon » dit-il au beau barman d'une voix rauque, profonde qui contraignit le garçon à faire une pause. L'homme tressé regarda la bière qu'il avait saisi, il la posa et saisit à la place une bouteille de JD et un verre. Il servi son verre au client qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur le garçon, il était exactement ce que l'homme sombrement vêtu voulait. Il pouvait inciter les gens à penser ou à faire des choses d'un simple regard. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme au bar il n'eut pas la chance d'utiliser son pouvoir car dès qu'il croisa le regard du barman, dès qu'il vit ses yeux teintés d'une couleur aussi rare que le violet qui le fixaient, il fut tellement surpris qu'il eut du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Le sourire chaleureux que le garçon lui adressait lui faisait regretter d'avoir seulement pensé à utiliser son talent spécial sur lui, même si c'était pour un baiser et rien de plus. Il jeta quelques billets sur le comptoir pour payer sa boisson, et en but une gorgée sans une grimace.

"La plupart des gens ici désirent seulement quelques bières et une bonne bagarre. Alors vous, que cherchez-vous ? " glissa le garçon d'une voix séduisante qui déclencha un frisson chez le jeune homme. Il regarda le barman tressé aux mouvements si fluides au moment où il prit l'argent et le fourra dans sa poche arrière avec une grâce hypnotique. Il n'avait pas ressenti autant de désir pour une personne depuis un long moment. La Faim qu'il ressentait depuis toujours était différente, c'était une douleur au fond de vous qui vous obligeait à prendre conscience de votre faiblesse et de votre dépendance. Le désire cependant, le désir était une douce torture qui s'insinuait en vous toujours plus profondément.

"Une bonne boisson." Le barman sourit à la réponse inhabituelle, sourire que le jeune homme bu avec avidité, contrairement à son oublié Jack Daniel's (pardonnez mes erreurs de traductions, cette phrase n'était pas particulièrement claire...*_*). Il pouvait sentir l'énergie vitale palpiter dans les veines du garçon de l'autre côté du bar. Elle était si forte qu'il pouvait y goûter rien qu'en la sentant. Elle était bonne, terriblement bonne. Heero fit tourbillonner le liquide ambré dans son verre et pris une gorgée de celui-ci pour nettoyer de cette odeur son nez et son esprit sensible.

"Nous avons tout ce que vous pourriez souhaiter ici." Fut la réponse vague et séduisante du garçon. Le petit sourire qui se glissa sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux sombres était un rien diabolique, il le cacha en avalant de nouveau une gorgée du contenu de son verre. Le barman referma la bouteille de Jack Daniel's, tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux sa place sur l'étagère. Il posa la bouteille à son emplacement habituel, et se retourna rapidement vers son client, sa tresse fouetta légèrement l'air autour de lui. "Quel est votre nom étranger? " prononça-t-il lentement.

"Dans cette vie, je suis Heero Yuy, et vous qui êtes-vous? " répondit Heero, baissant quelque peu la voix, laissant son léger accent japonais s'installer dans ses mots avec plus de force. Il essaya de fixer le garçon dans les yeux, il voulait définitivement savoir ce que ce jeune barman avait dans la tête. Ce n'était habituellement pas très difficile à faire, ses yeux étaient teintés de nuances de bleu foncé uniques et la plupart des gens étaient tellement intrigués qu'ils finissaient par les fixer avec insistance. Cependant ce serveur si particulier, se révélait difficile à séduire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait que ce garçon continu à lui parler, encore et encore. Pourquoi il tenait à savoir le nom de cet homme, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le revoir une fois qu'il aurait fini son verre.

"He ! He ! He ! Ne jamais dire votre nom à un étranger. "répondit le barman dans une parfaite interprétation d'un professeur sarcastique de troisième année. Il menaça même Heero du doigt, mais bien sur tout ce que souhaitait le garçon au cheveux courts c'est qu'il utilise ce doigt pour autre chose… Le barman regarda l'horloge derrière lui et s'exclama : "Oh merde!" Heero haussa un sourcil faces aux actions étrange de ce barman sexy.

"Très bien tout le monde, dernier appel. Après ce verre-là déguerpissez d'ici! "Cria Duo de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende. Les clients grognèrent, néanmoins ils burent leurs dernières gorgées, saisirent leur veste, et un par un, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte à la peinture écaillée. Derrière eux, ils laissaient sur les tables en vieux bois polis leurs verres usagés. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décoration dans cette salle, un certain nombre de choses étaient accrochées au mur, quelques affiches poussiéreuses représentant les différents logos de bière ou encore des chiens jouant au poker. L'odeur âcre de la fumée de cigarette était forte et l'ambiance pesante. "Parfait" pensa Heero, il était seul avec le beau jeune homme, il pourrait peut-être se passer quelque chose, rien de très poussé, il voulait juste sentir les lèvres du garçon et toucher ses cheveux.

Heero attendait avec impatience le moment où il capterait le regard du garçon, c'était tout ce ce dont il avait besoin. Il but les dernières gouttes de sa boisson et fixa le verre en face de lui. Le barman vint récupérer le verre et Heero eut sa chance. Au moment où le jeune homme se penchait pour atteindre le verre, il observa les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux court. Heero surpris le regard de l'autre garçon et libéra un peu de son pouvoir. Il imposa à son esprit l'image de leur corps nus, en sueur, se tordant de plaisir. Il capta les pensées du jeune homme aux cheveux longs et vit son désir. Comment il voulait le caresser, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser avec passion, le serrer toujours plus fort contre lui, sentir ses lèvres descendre lentement le long de sa nuque jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il vit le barman chanceler, le verre à la main, manquant de tomber, son pouvoir faisait effet. Un coup d'oeil jeté au visage du garçon lui révéla qu'il rougissait, seuls les yeux Heero pouvait voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleux se réjouit de la beauté des images présentes dans les pensées du garçon tressé.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs se ressaisit, sauta par-dessus le comptoir et se mit à cheminer de tables en tables, collectant les verres à demi-vides. Heero le regardait avec une fascination ravie, il n'avait jamais été aussi intrigué par un homme auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont le jeune garçon se mouvait, une grâce naturelle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu chez un être humain. On aurait presque cru que sa vie dépendait de la façon dont il bougeait, et son corps pourrait probablement se déplacer et se plier facilement. Heero stocka ces quelques informations que son observation lui avait permis de rassembler, elle aurait peut-être une utilité dans le futur. Peut-être qu'il aurait le privilège de voir ce corps en action ce soir… Danser bien sûr. Commençons par le commencement, le nom du garçon. Heero se leva et serpenta entre les tables puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur du jeune homme.

"As-tu besoin d'aide?" Il gémit mentalement en entendant le ton de sa voix qui rappelait celle du prédateur qui s'apprête à piéger sa proie. Il vit le jeune homme frémir, il était tendu. Il pouvait sentir le sang du garçon se précipiter de plus en plus dans ses veines, et son cœur battre plus vite. Le garçon était terriblement nerveux. L'odeur du sang dans les veines du garçon était tellement écrasante qu'il pouvait en sentir le goût dans sa bouche. Heero pouvait sentir quelque chose remuer en lui, quelque chose de primitif et insatiable. Soudain, elle frappa, il perdit une partie de sa conscience, il sentit la Faim pulser en lui. Il ne pouvait plus avoir une pensée droite, tout ce dont il était capable, c'était de sentir le sang circuler dans le corps de l'autre garçon. Il se battit avec tout ce qui lui restait de force, sa bouche était sèche et des crampes terribles bloquaient l'ensemble de ses muscles. Il savait qu'il pouvait mourir de faim, mais tant qu'il pouvait se contenir, il ne voulait pas se nourrir. Et il ne voulait définitivement pas se nourrir de ce garçon, il était trop plein de vie.

Qui qu'il soit, le jeune homme était plein de ce que son corps maudit avait besoin. Une énergie vitale si forte qu'il pouvait la ressentir en étant tout près de lui, sans le mordre, il n'avait jamais senti cela auparavant chez un humain. Cette force encourageait sa Faim à prendre le dessus sur lui, sa proximité avec le garçon, et l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses pour lui.

"Merci, mais je le fais tous les soirs, donc c'est pas un problème."Répondit-il prestement, une sorte de méfiance dans la voix. Le garçon était toujours focalisé sur la tâche qui lui incombait autrement dit ramasser des verres. Il perdait peu à peu le comportement séducteur qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était derrière le bar, Heero avait immédiatement deviné que c'était une manœuvre destinée à attirer les gens. Il n'était cependant pas négligeable que l'autre garçon trouvait Heero séduisant, il pouvait le sentir. Mais pour le moment Heero devinait que le barman voulait juste qu'il parte. Il était une menace pour le garçon maintenant que le bar était vide et qu'ils étaient seuls. La peur, c'est tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais réellement inspirer, il avait été maudit pour l'éternité.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer." Prononça lentement Heero, et bien qu'il ait présenté des excuses d'un ton monocorde, la sincérité perçait dans sa voix. Il y avait tant de choses sur ce jeune homme qu'il voulait savoir, mais bien sûr il ne pourrait jamais apprendre à connaître ce garçon. Il n'était pas autorisé à connaître ou à se faire connaître de quiconque. La solitude, telle était la malédiction que devait supporter son espèce, la peur les contraignait à rester dans l'ombre. Être seul était son destin, le sort éternel de ses semblables. Il revint vers le bar et se saisit de son manteau de cuir qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir pris, ce qui l'amena à se demander combien de fois cette nuit, il avait perdu l'esprit, tourmenté par la Faim, si son absence avait duré une seconde et qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas. Comme il n'était pas conscient de lui-même lorsqu'ils était possédé par la Faim, souvent il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui se produisait lors de ses dérives.

Il entendit le garçon s'approcher, il remarqua que son rythme cardiaque avait ralenti et atteint son rythme normal. Il se tourna et le vit derrière lui, il lui souriait maladroitement. Heero regarda fixement l'étrange garçon devant lui, de plus en plus intrigué par le jeune homme.

"Hé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. J'ai juste eu quelques problèmes par le passé, tard le soir, donc je reste toujours très prudent ". Heero ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il flairait le sang du garçon et était arrivé à la conclusion que l'un de ces incidents n'avait jamais été un viol, le sang était trop pur. Malheureusement, l'odeur de l'enfant si pur, lui fit à nouveau perdre un peu de sa conscience.

"Hey Duo, je fermerai le bar, ce soir. Tu peux rentrer chez toi!" "Hurla un homme plus âgé en chemise hawaïenne et lunettes de soleil, qui venait de sortir d'une porte derrière le bar qui de toute évidence conduisait à une zone de stockage. Heero n'eut pas besoin d'user de sens extra-sensibles pour deviner que l'homme n'était pas un mortel, il partageait sa malédiction, la malédiction des Vampires. L'homme portait des lunettes de soleil la nuit, que pouvait-il être d'autre qu'un Rothani. Duo posa le verre qu'il tenait sur le comptoir et donna au vieil homme une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avec un «Merci Howard!» puis il sauta par-dessus le comptoir et disparut derrière la porte par laquelle l'homme venait de passer.

L'étrange vieil homme regarda Heero et ils savaient que l'un et l'autre avaient deviné la nature de celui qui lui faisait face, ils étaient tout deux des vampires. Le garçon sentait le regard du vieil homme sur lui, même si il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il savait que le gars le scrutait, tentant de déterminer s'il était une menace. Quelques secondes plus tard Duo repassa la porte portant un sac à dos noir et un chandail à capuchon noir également qui lui donnaient un air un peu plus "épais" et plus dynamique. Duo passa son sac en bandoulière, sauta à nouveau par-dessus le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte sans même un coup d'œil à Heero. Cela fit sourire le vampire bien, il pouvait dire que le garçon, Duo, essayait de ne pas croiser son regard. Il se retourna avec l'intention de suivre l'autre garçon vers la porte de sortie, mais fut stoppé par l'homme plus âgé qui s'était manifestement servi de sa vitesse "vampirique" pour se mettre en face de Heero. Mais les sens de Heero dépassaient celles des vampires de tous les jours, et il fut en mesure de suivre les déplacements du vieil homme facilement. Il pouvait aussi percevoir l'aura protectrice de l'homme envers le si beau garçon aux cheveux longs.

"Ne touchez pas à ce garçon, je ne vous craint pas quand bien même vous êtes un Dilluvian. Vous ne pouvez simplement pas avoir tout ce que vous voulez, même si votre puissance est titanesque. Parce que si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit, je ne ne trouverai pas de repos tant que je ne vous aurais pas traqué et que je n'aurais pas trouvé un moyen de vous tuer." Heero pouvait voir les yeux de l'homme, brillant derrière ses lunettes, ils luisaient d'une émotion extrême. Il le vit essayait de faire ressortir de la colère, mais tout ce que Heero sentait était la peur qui lui coulait dans les veines.

"Vous pouvez sans doute sentir que je suis mort de faim, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me nourrir ce soir. Votre garçon est très bien. Je jouais avec lui, je l'admets, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui nuire."Le ton monotone qu'employa Heero ne sembla pas calmer l'homme. Il ferma brutalement les yeux. Heero desserra ses barrière de protection mentale et permis à l'homme plus âgé de ressentir ses intentions. Il lui fallu quelques minutes, son pouvoir psychique manifestement plus faible de sorte lui demanda beaucoup de concentration, alors que pour Herro tout se faisait de la plus naturelle des façons. L'homme ouvrit les yeux et se tourna, Heero savait qu'il avait laissé trop d'accès à ses pensées.

"Alors vous avez l'intention de vous tuer vous-même?" Le vieil homme avait l'air un peu choqué et regardait étrangement le jeune homme devant lui. Il ne décelait aucun remords dans ces yeux d'un bleu surprenant, aucun chagrin, aucun regret. La vie ne représentait rien pour ce garçon, mais il n'était pas vraiment le jeune garçon qu'il était. Non, il était vieux, l'homme sentait qu'il était très, très vieux. Peut-être l'un des premiers vampires c'était peut-être comme cela qu'il se sentirait lorsqu'il aurait plus de cent ans d'âge, une totale indifférence face à la vie et la mort. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'accrochait au jeune barman si désespérément? Le garçon n'était pas son fils, mais en en restant près de lui le vieil homme se sentait vivre, et il voulait protéger cette innocence avec chaque fibre de son corps mort-vivant. Heero ne répondit pas à sa question, il écarta simplement de son passage l'homme plus âgé et quitta le bar. Il le regarda partir, il était trop abasourdi par la façon dont ce garçon était disposé à renoncer à sa propre vie pour continuer à le menacer.

Heero sortit et respira le vent frais nocturne saturé pas les odeurs de pot d'échappement et de nourriture, il enfila sa veste et commença à emprunter le chemin qui le ramènerait à son domicile sans qu'il ne soit contraint de rester dans l'ombre. Son esprit était rempli de l'image du garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer, il ne s'était jamais assez intéressé à quelque chose pour user de ses pouvoirs depuis un bon millier d'années. Et même alors, l'attirance n'avait pas été aussi intense si pénétrante qu'elle l'était pour ce garçon, il n'avait pas ressenti autant de désir pour cette jeune fille auparavant. Il s'étonnait de l'absence de peur, la malédiction d'un vampire était effrayante et semblait protéger de tout, il y a longtemps cela avait abouti à un désastre et il n'avait plus jamais vraiment parlé à un mortel depuis. Il semblait que les dieux de la tentation avaient choisi de jouer avec lui, à quelques pâtés de maisons il repéra le jeune homme si tentant.

Le garçon s'était arrêté et attendait que la lumière change pour traverser le passage clouté, sa tresse claquait derrière lui comme un fouet dans le vent. Heero s'arrêta, il n'était pas raisonnable de vouloir rencontrer ce garçon à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui l'intriguait? Il n'en était pas sur. Il décida finalement qu'il ne pourrait vraiment pas supporter qu'il ait peur de lui. Il ne reverrait jamais ce garçon et ne serait probablement pas attirer par quelqu'un d'aussi fascinant pendant un millénaire ou plus, s'il vivait jusque là. Il passa à côté de l'enfant, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas l'avertir de son approche. La beauté se tourna néanmoins vers lui, ces yeux améthyste si étonnants brillaient dans la nuit, éclairés par les lumières de la ville. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître moins impressionnant, en faisant comme s'il se promenait vers l'endroit où le jeune garçon se tenait.

"Salut." L'accueillit le garçon et Heero s'arrêta à côté de lui à la lumière d'un lampadaire. Heero le salua en retour d'un simple hochement de la tête, il n'était pas doué pour les conversations. Sa malédiction le condamnait à une éternelle solitude, il n'était pas dans ses priorités de s'attacher à des gens qui finirait par mourir de toutes façons.

"Il fait froid ce soir tu ne trouves pas?" Le garçon était charmant, et il y avait quelque chose derrière ses yeux que Heero traduit pertinemment part une rare intelligence. Il avait une débrouillardise que peu d'autres possédaient, un instinct naturel sur la nature des personnes et des problèmes de la vie.

"Ouais, le vent ne fait qu'empirer les choses." Répondit-il, bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment sentir le froid à présent, il ne s'était pas alimenté depuis plus d'un mois et il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de sang dans ses veines, ce qui ne permettait pas que celui-ci se glace. Sa voix monotone avait quelque peu effrayé le garçon, son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'il avait senti le vide dans sa voix. Il était difficile de parler sur le plan émotif de quelque chose que vous ne ressentez pas vraiment, et il n'avait pas été capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit depuis longtemps. Il supposait qu'il était glacial depuis le début de son existence vampirique, mais même cette façon d'être il ne la ressentait plus. Toute émotion avait été effacée de lui au cours de ses siècles de solitude. Ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai aujourd'hui, ce soir, il sentait le désir, la curiosité et l'incertitude. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la sensation d'être vivant depuis tellement.

Le feu vira au vert et ils traversèrent ensemble. Il pouvait sentir le sang palpiter plus rapidement dans le corps de Duo, le garçon avait peur il pensait sans doute que Heero le suivait. Il était étrange qu'ils aillent dans la même direction, mais c'était une coïncidence et rien de plus. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire connaissance avec quelqu'un en ce moment, il essayait de mettre un terme à son existence pitoyable et n'avait pas besoin d'un obstacle. Duo, cependant, semblait penser que la discussion calmerait sa peur et essaya encore une fois d'engager une conversation amicale.

"Alors, où allez-vous?" La beauté aux cheveux châtains essaya de prendre un ton désinvolte, mais il y avait une tonalité sous-jacente de lassitude que Heero pouvait entendre. Duo voulait une explication il voulait savoir pourquoi il le suivait. Il pria pour que le garçon soit moins nerveux, que sa fréquence cardiaque se calme car elle rendait l'odeur du sang encore plus attirante. Elle réveillait sa Faim et il devenait difficile de se maintenir aux commandes. Sa vision se brouillait, il sentit ses défenses s'engourdir et des crampes nouer ses muscles en particulier dans sa poitrine. Elle se répandait, il la sentait dans son cœur maintenant. Il marchait si lentement que chaque palpitation dans le sang provoquait une vive douleur.

"L'université du centre-ville, je vis dans Monaghan Hall." Heero avait répondu avec le même ton froid, mais cette fois les paroles qu'il avait prononcées semblèrent calmer un peu le garçon.

"Hey, j'y vais aussi. Je vis à Jackson." Il semblait vraiment soulagé que Heero soit également étudiant, mais il était encore sur ses gardes ce que Heero avait deviné. Ces instincts de survie étaient incroyables, son intuition était presque aussi peu naturelle que celle de Heero. Mais son sang était pur, tellement pur, aucun vampire n'y avait jamais touché, ni un homme. Il était sûr que le vieil homme, Howard, avait également remarqué cela, qu'il avait senti quelques autres vampires attablés dans le bar, et senti leur regard sur lui et Duo. Le garçon parlait encore, Heero était trop occupé par la douleur croissante que provoquait sa Faim pour pouvoir l'écouter.

"Nous vivons quasiment au même endroit, c'est fou, je ne vous avais jamais vu avant. Ou alors je vous ai déjà vu et je ne m'en souviens pas ". Le garçon pouvait parler autant qu'il voulait, éternellement si tel était son souhait, car sa voix était douce et apaisante et bien qu'écouter les bavardages sur les mortels, sur des choses sans importance, sur les limites du monde généralement l'ennuyaient, il constata qu'il désirait entendre ce que Duo disait, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il aimait. Il était intrigué par ce jeune homme rien de plus, ni ignorer la curiosité était de plus si grande. Malheureusement, son intérêt pour Duo grandissait, au moins autant que sa faim mais il possédait pour le moment encore tout son self control.

"Non, si un jour nous nous sommes déjà croisés, je ne m'en souviens pas non plus." Il était très sérieux, son ton toujours aussi froid. Au début, Duo avait pensé que c'était un moyen de l'attirer, mais sa voix dégageait une telle sincérité que Duo le croyait incontestablement même si son esprit avait du mal à accepter. Heero senti toutes les interrogations de son compagnon. Il entendit le cœur du garçon s'agiter encore une fois, mais cette fois c'était différent, il n'y avait pas de crainte dans son sang. Faces à toutes les émotions que le jeune homme pouvait sentir, il restait neutre. Le garçon semblait n'avoir aucune inquiétude, mais Heero sentait que c'était tout le contraire. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd dans l'esprit du garçon, un poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules, un poids qu'il dissimulait aux yeux de tous. Son masque était parfait, il cachait derrière cette image de jeune homme insouciant peu méfiant un homme avec un instinct et une intelligence tranchants comme un assassin ou un soldat.

"Eh bien, je suis sûr que je vais te voir sur le campus maintenant." Duo eut un grand sourire insouciant qui, Heero en était persuadait, pouvait désarmer n'importe quel ennemi. Heero grommela et haussa les épaules, ses oreilles de vampire détectèrent le mouvement que produit Duo lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui, il sentit le regard scrutateur du garçon sur lui. Alors le garçon se mit à rire, et Heero se senti confus ce qui l'entraîna encore plus dans la perplexité car il n'a jamais été confus de sa vie. Il avait plus de mille ans, il avait tout vu et rien ne le surprenait plus. Sauf ce garçon, Duo, il avait été en mesure de garder le vampire sur pieds toute la nuit.

"Vous êtes beaucoup plus silencieux que dans bar, essayiez-vous seulement d'obtenir une boisson gratuite?" Il n'était pas vraiment certain de la raison pour laquelle il avait cherché à séduire le garçon, ce qui était dur c'est qu'il sentait encore du désir pour celui-ci, mais qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas le manipuler. Il voulait apprendre à connaître l'homme caché derrière le garçon insouciant, ce qui l'énerva profondément car, il ne pourrait l'empêcher de mourir un jour.

"Hn. Je suis fatigué de jouer des jeux." Répondit Heero, son accent s'imposant légèrement dans sa voix. Duo resta silencieux pendant un petit moment, Heero sentais qu'il réfléchissait à sa déclaration. Il essayait de trouver si elle avait un sens caché, si Heero était toujours une menace. Cela n'accentua pas sa méfiance, Heero savait que sa réponse n'était pas vraiment une réponse normale, mais le jeune garçon sembla néanmoins l'accepter.

"Ouais, les gens jouent toujours des jeux avec les autres. Ils se lassent vite, mais si je joue bien le jeu, je ne suis pas en retard pour payer mes frais de scolarité. "Duo parti d'un rire franc qui disparu rapidement, Heero ne trouvait pas d'humour dans sa déclaration. Ils étaient là encore, les ténèbres, les nuages lourds qui entouraient le garçon. Il la cachait si bien, Heero voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était produit pour qu'il arrive à ressentir un chagrin si mortellement profond, qu'il n'avait jamais senti chez une personne qui n'avait pas été maudite.

"Nous y sommes". Informa Heero de sa voix monotone, glaciale, qui était le résultat d'un bon nombre d'année pendant lesquelles il n'avait quasiment jamais communiquer avec les mortels. Duo s'arrêta, étonné qu'ils soient déjà arrivés à l'université. Ils semblaient avoir fait le trajet en un rien de temps alors que souvent lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui à pied, le soir, le trajet lui paraissait durer une éternité. Duo se tourna vers le bel étranger qui ne savait pas comment prendre congé poliment. Heero sentait Duo devenir nerveux, son cœur s'agitait, son sang accélérait sa course, ses mains se crispaient. Le beau barman tentait de trouver une façon de lui demander s'ils pouvaient se voir à nouveau, il était en train de penser qu'il pouvait lui glisser son numéro. Heero dut cacher un petit sourire narquois quand il sentit Duo penser à eux partageant une nuit à s'embrasser. Le garçon tressée repoussa bien vite cette la pensée.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous déjeuner ensemble demain, pour s'assurer que nous ne manquons pas accidentellement l'autre." Dit Heero espérant soulager les nerfs du garçon, mais le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut de l'agité encore plus, ce qui était à la fois bon et mauvais. Il aurait aimé que Duo lui parle davantage, mais le flux du sang dans les veines du garçon était à une vitesse vertigineuse et semblait l'appeler. Il pouvait presque le sentir se précipiter à travers lui, le goûter au moment où il coulait dans sa bouche. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer fut Duo souriant et hochant la tête.

Ses yeux d'ordinaire bleus changèrent, ils prirent une teinte argentée terne, il était si faible en ce moment. Il s'approcha du jeune homme en face de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration respirant l'odeur de cette énergie vitale si riche qui coulait à travers le sang du garçon. Ses crocs s'allongèrent de quelques millimètres, ces changements étaient imperceptibles pour Duo qui se grattait timidement la tête et regardait autour tout en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire à cet étranger si craquant. Heero, cependant, n'était pas au courant de ses propres actions en ce moment. Il était pris au piège dans une partie presque morte et sombre de son esprit tandis que la Faim prenait le contrôle de son corps. Il était suspendu dans l'obscurité. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'avait plus de mémoire, et ses pensées semblait coincées tout comme lui dans l'obscurité.

Le corps de Heero pencha légèrement touchant à peine Duo, il laissa sa tête dériver vers le bas, afin que ses lèvres puissent doucement effleurer la peau douce de cou de Duo. Il respirait l'odeur du sang sous la chair. Il sentait la veine palpiter sous sa bouche. Le sang du garçon accéléra sa course, il sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant le plaisir que le garçon éprouvait à son contact. Duo était coincé entre crainte et plaisir, les lèvres de Heero sur sa peau lui faisaient perdre le fil de ses pensées et en entendant le faible rire il sentit que sa situation s'aggravait de plus en plus, bientôt, cela deviendrait difficile pour lui de demander à ce que le bel étranger s'arrête. Pour une raison cependant, il pris soudain conscience que le corps de Heero était froid contre le sien, peut-être que le contact avec un corps étranger lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Il était définitivement fou, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne savait rien de cet homme. Duo avait peur maintenant, Heero était si près, presque de manière agressive. Heero ouvrit la bouche, ses crocs traçant un sentier le long du cou mince de Duo, sans jamais percer la peau. Il jouait avec sa proie, ce qui ne calma en rien sa Faim.

Duo sentait que son esprit était totalement vide, il se noyait dans un plaisir sensuel qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, mélangée à une sorte de peur incontrôlable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point son corps avait désiré répondre à cet inconnu, c'était presque "contre nature". Soudain le contact de ses lèvres sur son cou se rompit, il laissa son esprit s'attarder dans une sorte d'après choc qui ne dura que quelques secondes, car le corps de Heero échoua soudain dans ses bras, il était inconscient. Duo resta une minute, étonné, Heero avait-il bu toute la nuit? Il ne semblait pas ivre quand ils parlaient, mais certaines personnes savent le cacher, non? Cela expliquerait les avances qu'il lui avait faites, sorties de nul part.

Le barman, qui avait souvent été contraint de traîner les gens hors du bar après des combats, avait une force étonnante pour son corps fin. Il souleva l'étranger inconscient et porta son corps inerte, passant trois escaliers et le long d'un couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement atteint le porte de sa chambre et soit en mesure de caler le jeune homme contre le mur tandis qu'il fouillait ses poches pour trouver ses clefs. Il tituba dans la chambre traînant sa lourde charge qui penchait dangereusement contre lui. Son colocataire blond se retourna et bondit près du corps inerte qu'il menait près de lui.

"Duo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qui est-ce?" Les yeux bleus marines du blond étaient agrandis par la peur. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel inquiet surtout quand lorsqu'un problème touchait de près ou de loin son barman de colocataire. Le blond, Quatre, avait déjà bondit de sa chaise et était de l'autre côté du corps comateux essayant d'aider Duo à se soulager de son poids. Ensemble, ils le soulevèrent et l'allongèrent sur le lit du bas, celui de Duo, et le tournèrent de façon à ce qu'il soit couché sur le dos, le regard tourné vers le lit de Quatre, un peu plus haut. Enfin il aurait sans doute pu voir le lit de Quatre s'il ne gisait pas inconscient, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent correctement installé Quatre observa le visage du garçon et retint un cri, il fit un bond de trois mètres, s'éloignant du lit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quatre? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."Quatre avait en effet pâli, il fixait incrédule, en état de choc le jeune homme allongé dans le lit de Duo.

"Non…ce pourrait-il qu'il soit Heero?" Duo regarda étonné son colocataire qui venait de prononcer le nom de l'étranger qu'il avait rencontré au bar. Se pourrait-il que le Gentil Petit Quatre connaissent quelqu'un comme lui? Il était décidé à le savoir.


	2. Bloody Scotch Partie II

Voilà! La deuxième partie de chapitre I est arrivée...Mais ouahou !! Qu'est-ce qu'il est long le chapitre I ! Il en manque encore une partie qui sera un peu plus courte que les deux premières et puis j'attaquerai le chapitre II qui, j'espère sera un peu moins complexe à traduire xD C'est fou le nombre "d'expression 100% anglaise et intraduisible en français" qu'il y a dans cette fic! Mais bon je m'amuse quand même bien à traduire tout ça, même si ça prend du temps!

Sinon, pardon pour le retard mais il faut croire que tout mes profs complotent contre moi ! Je suis dé-bor-dée...*_* Des dissert', des commentaires de philo, des devoirs de 4h... Ouais...Vive la terminale! Hahahaha...

Bon sayez j'ai fini de me plaindre et de m'étaler sur ma vie xD

Ah oui, sorry pour les fautes possibles T_T, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, surtout si elles sont flagrantes et/ou si elles nuisent à la compréhension de l'histoire et/ou si elles vous stressent...

Bonne lecture et les reviews sont les bienvenues=)

* * *

_**THE CURSED NO MORE!**_

_**Chapitre I- Partie 2**_

_**Bloody Scotch~~Attachement Sanglant**_

"Comment connais-tu son nom Kat, tu sais qui est ce type?" Quatre paraissait plus calme et hocha lentement la tête, il se tourna vers Duo avec tant de peur et de regret dans les yeux que Duo en fut presque désolé d'avoir amené l'homme ici. Les yeux de Quatre l'avaient souvent trahit, car il reflétaient ce qu'il ressentait, il avait du maîtrisé ce "défaut" si bien que ses yeux ne laissait à présent transparaître que ce qu'il voulait.

"Duo écoute, je veux que tu ailles à la salle de bains et que tu ramènes un gant mouillé." Duo resta un moment perplexe face à la demande de son ami, mais il avait confiance en Quatre. Il saisit un gant blanc et couru dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Tandis qu'il attendait que l'eau se réchauffe il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de vivre et conclut rapidement qu'elle avait certainement été la plus étrange de sa vie. Il passa le gant de toilette sous le robinet et l'essora chassant le surplus d'eau dans l'évier. Il repartit toujours en courant dans le couloir et se dirigea vers sa chambre à pleine vitesse. Il passa la porte et s'arrêta, pétrifié, choqué par la scène à laquelle il assistait. Le doux, calme, protecteur Quatre tenait un couteau dans sa main et son sang coulait sur le tapis, il jura à voix haute.

"Merde! Heero, tu es un idiot! Je ne sais pas même pas si tu auras encore la force de le faire." Il y avait quelques larmes dans les grands yeux de Quatre. "Bon sang, tu n'as même pas l'intention de survivre." Quatre se dirigea vers le lit, le sang coulant toujours de sa main. Duo retrouva enfin ses esprits et trouva assez de force pour se racler la gorge et signaler sa présence. Le seul son qu'il obtint fut un vague bruit d'étouffement. Quatre s'arrêta net et se retourna pour regarder Duo. La peur et la culpabilité étaient si flagrantes sur son visage que Duo aurait voulu lui dire que ça en devenait presque embarrassant, alors même qu'il était parfaitement sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Oh, ça ne sert plus à rien de garder le secret. Cela va prendre du temps et je ne peux pas espérer l'aider si je t'envoie faire des courses stupides toute la nuit." Quatre fixa le couteau puis se tourna vers son colocataire. "Je vais te révéler une chose Duo, et je veux que tu me promette de ne pas la divulguer." Duo ne bougeait pas, il ne reconnaissait plus Quatre. Il était planté là, à regarder le rouge qui s'écoulait de sa main, se répandant sur le sol. Quatre se lança.

"Duo, cet homme est un vampire et moi aussi. Il est en train de mourir et je veux l'aider. Duo, c'est un ami précieux, tu dois m'aider à le sauver, je t'en prie. " Le désespoir dans la voix de Quatre fut ce qui sortit Duo de sa torpeur, il tenta de digérer l'information, il ne croyait tout simplement pas que ce que Quatre lui avait dit puisse être vrai, son esprit ne pouvait pas accepter ce genre de réalité. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

"Quatre?" interrogea Duo d'une voix calme. L'information n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de place dans sa tête pour le moment. De toute façon, il ne voulait même pas y croire.

«Oui Duo?" Quatre fut surpris par le ton calme et détendu de son ami, il était persuadé que le jeune homme aurait paniqué et lui aurait dit qu'il était fou.

«Quatre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on te l'ai dit quand tu étais enfant, mais les vampires ne sont pas réels. Ils n'existent pas. "Duo était encore debout dans l'entrée, il s'en aperçut et ferma la porte. Il n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour se rapprocher de son colocataire fou et de l'homme qu'il trouvait si attirant, toujours inconscient dans son lit.

"Écoute Duo, je sais que tu es fort, surveille-le pendant que j'appelle Trowa." Duo ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que Trowa avait à voir avec tout cela? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'être fort juste pour garder les yeux fixés sur un homme dans le coma? Ce n'était décidément pas sa nuit, il pouvait le sentir. Pour commencer, son colocataire et meilleur ami était fou, ensuite ce même colocataire voulait aller chercher son petit copain Trowa, et pour couronner le tout il y avait un homme tout aussi fou et inconscient, couché dans son lit, sur lequel il fallait maintenant garder un œil. Attendez ce n'était pas la meilleure partie, il fallait préciser qu'il était très attiré par cet espèce de dingue à moitié mort sur son lit.

Un semblant de réalité vint heurter son esprit et lui fit prendre conscience à quel point il était terrifié à présent, mais il ne le montra pas, ce n'était pas le moment de dévoiler la moindre faiblesse. Il regarda sa main et le gant de toilette ruisselant qu'il avait finit par oublier. Il s'approcha de l'homme à demi-mort et plaça le chiffon humide sur son front, pas sûr que cela soit très utile, mais il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose sinon il s'égarerait au milieu des milliers de questions qui fourmillaient dans sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui tentant de trouver quelque chose pour occuper son esprit. Quatre était allé dans leur petite salle d'étude et était en train de chuchoter au téléphone, Duo regarda le bureau à côté de lui et vit qu'il avait posé son couteau tâché de sang sur le bord de celui-ci. Il se saisit d'un autre gant de toilette et récupéra le canif. Il l'essuya comme il le pouvait, tandis qu'il regardait le visage de l'homme qui en une nuit avait bouleversé tout son monde.

Il était remarquablement beau, probablement le plus bel homme que Duo n'ait jamais vu, il lui en voulait tout de même d'avoir ruiné sa vie. Maintenant, il lui faudrait dire à l'école que son colocataire était fou. Quatre serait expulser, et il perdrait de cette façon son meilleur ami. Ceci étant dit, Duo ne pouvait vraiment pas penser à quelque chose de plus positif pour décrire sa nuit et ce qui en résulterait.

"Pourquoi tout ce qui paraît bien fini toujours par avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas?" s'interrogea Duo à voix haute, sans attendre la réponse de qui que ce soit. Soudain, il fit un bond, il aperçut un mouvement venant du lit du coin de l'œil. Il regarda le soi-disant inconscient occupant de son lit, l'homme ne semblait pas s'être déplacé d'un millimètre. Duo se leva et se pencha au dessus de son corps, il tendit la main vers le gant humide sur son front. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire mais réhumidifier le gant lui donnerait quelque chose à faire. Duo pris le gant laissant sur le front du garçon quelques mèches de cheveux mouillés. Il savait qu'il était stupide, mais l'étranger était magnifique. De plus, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il venait de découvrir que tout les gens présent ici pensaient être des vampires, l'étranger lui avait paru assez sympathique, mais un peu réservé. Duo fit courir ses doigts le long du front du jeune homme, repoussant les quelques mèches qui s'y trouvaient. Il était sur le point de céder à l'envie de plonger ses doigts dans ces cheveux soyeux et sauvages lorsque le garçon inconscient trembla. Duo crut mourir de peur, il bondit à nouveau, se cognant cette fois la tête sur le lit du haut, dans le même temps, il lâcha brusquement le couteau de Quatre qu'il n'avait cessé de tenir.

"Oh merde." Il jura quand il vit le liquide rouge sur la lame du couteau à coté du bras de Heero. Il lui avait légèrement entaillait le bras, il ne saignait pas beaucoup, mais cela suffit au jeune garçon pour paniquer. Il voulu ramasser le couteau par-dessus le lit, mais il fut à nouveau surpris par une soudaine convulsion de Heero qu'il ne parvint qu'à le laisser tomber à nouveau. Pour une raison quelconque, son cerveau était encore pétrifié de peur, et la blessure qu'il se fit n'était due qu'à un pur réflexe. Ainsi, au lieu de laisser le couteau tomber, il avait tenté de le rattraper. Il avait saisit le couteau en pinçant la lame, et la pointe lui avait piqué le bout du doigt.

"Merde." Jura-t-il de nouveau, il coinça son doigt blessé dans sa bouche pour sucer la plaie, une vieille habitude d'enfant. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il sortit le doigt de sa bouche aussi vite qu'il le put et saisit à la place le gant qu'il avait utilisé pour nettoyer le couteau et et l'enveloppa dedans. Quatre sortit en courant de l'autre salle alerter par les bruits et vit le garçon tressé tenant le couteau sanglant, le doigt entouré d'un gant taché de sang.

"Duo! Que diable t'est-il arrivé?" Quatre couru vers lui et regarda un instant le couteau avant de le retirer des mains du garçon. Ce n'était pas son sang qu'il sentait sur la lame. C'était celui de Heero. Heero avait tenté d'attaquer Duo et le garçon s'était défendu. Il regarda Heero pour voir où il avait été blessé. Il vit la petite coupure sur son bras, elle était déjà en train de se refermer, même si cela prenait beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il se tourna vers Duo. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait le bras de Heero sur lequel la coupure se refermait visiblement d'elle-même. Et ça ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

Heero luttait contre lui-même, il voulait reprendre le contrôle sur cette partie affamée de lui. Il savait que s'il ne sortait pas, la Faim se servirait de son corps pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur ses muscles déjà tendus tentant de se dégager de cette obscurité qui l'oppressait. Son corps remua dans sa prison d'ombre, il y était suspendu depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, soudain une petite lumière perça cette obscurité oppressante. D'abord une faible lueur, qui s'agrandit en une douce lumière violette comblant les ténèbres autour de lui. Il revenait à la vie, cela signifiait que quelqu'un avait mêlé son sang au sien. Cependant cette force qui s'alliait à la sienne était encore loin, hors de sa portée, s'il pouvait encore faire un effort peut-être pourrait-il se libérer et reprendre le contrôle. Tout à coup, quelque chose se déplaça à côté de lui, une grande ombre noire tentait de recouvrir la lumière. C'était la Faim, il savait que c'était elle, et il savait qu'il devait la dominer ici ou elle serait en mesure de s'emparer de cette pauvre âme.

Il lutta avec tout ce qu'il lui restait, ses muscles se contractèrent tandis qu'il se libérait peu a peu de sa prison noir. Il sentit son corps se libérer, il descendit à pleine vitesse avant que la Faim n'avale cette douce lumière. Il fut rapide, et barra la route de l'ombre noire en face de lui. Il allait le faire, il allait se battre contre la Faim, même si cela signifiait sa mort. Non ... il n'en eut pas le temps. La lumière, soudain, s'élargit et frappa la Faim qui au dernier moment repoussa Heero avec force. Il cria, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Une fois encore, il fut entraîné dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait plus s'approcher de la lumière violette.

La bouche de Duo s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux tandis que le corps de Heero se soulevait anormalement du le lit. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'assit quelques instant, puis il tourna ses yeux bleus argentés sur Duo, le regard menaçant. Duo resta immobile et Quatre se précipita et retint Heero à temps car celui-ci avait déjà amorcé un mouvement vers Duo. Ils commencèrent à lutter sur le lit. Duo était perdu, Quatre avait dit qu'il était ami avec ce gars, et maintenant ils se battaient. Les yeux froids de Heero étaient restés fixés sur le garçon tressé. Il continuait à se débattre tentant de faire lâcher prise à Quatre. Mais Heero était grandement affaibli et le blond n'eut pas trop de mal à l'immobiliser. Duo était effrayé, il entendait les grondements sourds du garçon tandis qu'il essayait d'échapper à l'étreinte de Quatre, malgré sa peur il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à quoi le garçon pourrait ressembler dans des moments de passion. En fait, il obtint comme résultat à sa réflexion des images lascives sortant tout droit de son esprit, il se sentait attirée par cet homme effrayant immobilisé sur le lit par le même désir sexuel qu'il avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux dehors. Il avait l'impression que ses images étaient envoyées directement dans son esprit et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter ce flux.

"Duo! Est-il possible que son sang coule à l'intérieur de toi maintenant! "Quatre hurlait, maintenant toujours Heero sur le matelas, le vampire fou tentait de le mordre et de se défaire de son étreinte de fer. Duo était encore une fois pétrifié par la peur et la confusion. La question n'avait pas de sens, que signifiait "couler à l'intérieur de lui? "Essayait-il de dire que leur sang respectif venait en quelque sorte de se mélanger ou bien qu'ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels? Cela n'avait pas de sens, Quatre ne lui demanderait jamais quelque chose comme ça, mais quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que le garçon aux cheveux sombres veuillent s'en prendre uniquement à lui. Ces yeux froids dévoraient son âme. Son corps se refroidissait, comme si Heero aspirait la chaleur qui était en lui.

«Je ne sais pas, peut-être par l'intermédiaire du couteau, mais pas beaucoup." Duo le visage de Quatre se figé d'horreur à ces nouvelles. Le blond redoubla d'efforts pour garder le jeune homme immobile, mais il semblait que même dans son état de faiblesse Heero était assez fort pour donner du mal à quiconque voudrait le retenir. "Oh mon Dieu, Heero, non... " Quatre réfléchit encore et encore mais il sentait ses forces diminuer et retenir son ami devenait difficile.

"C'est pas vrai, ça n'est pas vraiment arrivé... Duo écoute-moi, si tu commences à te sentir étrange il faut que tu me le dises! " Le garçon blond avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir l'étranger, Duo le voyait très bien. Il se dirigea vers Quatre voulant lui offrit son aide, mais son colocataire lui cria de rester aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était à peine rapprocher de Heero mais son désir de se libérer semblait avoir triplé. Ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus, et il grogna sur Duo, révélant ainsi une de crocs blancs scintillants. «Les gens ne sont pas censés avoir des crocs " pensa pertinemment Duo " Mais les vampires par contre.... " Alors se pourrait-il que toute cette histoire soit vrai? Se pourrait-il que Quatre soit sain d'esprit et ne lui ai dit que la vérité? Duo ne savais plus quoi penser.

Il plongea encore une fois son regard dans ces yeux glaciales, surnaturel, au même moment une douleur sourde l'envahie. Au début, cela lui faisait juste l'effet d'une brûlure dans ses muscles, mais elle dégénéra rapidement en une douleur si terrible qu'il avait l'impression que tout son corps était déchiré. Il hurla, c'était comme si on lui tordait les entrailles, comme si on le fendait de l'intérieur. Quatre se figea, oubliant presque son emprise sur Heero que le cri de Duo avait eu l'air de motiver à se libérer.

"Duo!" cria Quatre, mais sa voix fut recouverte par celle du jeune homme tressé qui hurla de nouveau lorsque une autre vague de douleur déchira son corps.

"C'est comme si quelqu'un essayait d'arracher tout... et mes muscles se déchirent, au même temps ... comme si quelqu'un ... remuait mes entrailles." Réussit-il à dire entre ses hoquets de douleurs et ses gémissements d'angoisse silencieux. Il s'effondra contre le mur du fond loin du lit et saisit plaqua une main sur son ventre, il gémissait à chaque vague de douleur qui devenait de plus en plus fréquentes. C'était comme de la torture.

Merde!" jura Quatre, soudain il perdit son contrôle sur Heero, qui l'éjecta sur le côté, il sauta sur le plancher en un seul mouvement rapide. Il marchait si élégamment qu'il semblait glisser sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Duo s'était écroulé que la douleur empêcherait sûrement de courir. Le garçon essaya de se relever mais il chancela au premier pas qu'il fit. Un peu avant que la douleur ne l'oblige à se plier en deux et à se blottir sur le sol. Heero s'abattit sur lui et lui redressa brusquement la tête dégageant son cou, faisant frissonner le garçon. Partout où Heero le touchait, il semblait que la douleur s'apaisait et était remplacée par un plaisir sensuel. Heero ricana et baissa la tête pour atteindre le cou de Duo, ses crocs saillants luisaient dans la chambre faiblement éclairée. Quatre eut du mal à se relever, Heero avait réussi à rassembler assez de son pouvoir pour lui jeter un sort paralysant au moment où il l'avait touché.

A l'instant même où Heero allait planter ses crocs dans le cou de sa victime, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, un jeune homme de grande taille, aux cheveux châtain clair entra à pleine vitesse et se jeta sur le vampire fou. Duo reconnu Trowa, le petit ami Quatre ils étaient déjà ensemble bien avant que Duo ne le rencontre. Le petit ami en question plaqua Heero sur le sol. Malheureusement pour Duo, la douleur était non seulement de plus en plus violente mais il sombrait également lentement dans l'inconscience. Même quand il était conscient sa vision était floue et des taches sombres dansaient devant ses yeux. Le sort relativement faible qui avait touché Quatre se dissipa et il courut vers Duo. Il plaça un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son ami, mais ses yeux étaient tout sauf un réconfort, ils avaient l'air si triste.

"Trowa." Dit-il à haute voix, pour être entendus par-dessus les cris furieux de Heero qui se débattait. "Nous devons le laisser faire. " Le garçon aux cheveux cannelle regarda son amant blond comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Quatre?" Il avait l'air calme, mais il y avait de la peur et de l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

"Duo en a reçu en lui, ne me demande pas comment ce n'est plus vraiment important maintenant. Il mourra sous peu si nous ne laissons Heero terminer ce qu'il a commencé."Duo se pétrifia à l'évocation de sa mort éminente. Il voulait demander ce que tout cela signifiait mais la douleur l'empêcha de former ne serait-ce que quelques mots, ils sortaient sous forme de gémissements d'agonie. Trowa resta immobile un moment, même Heero semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait car il avait presque cessé de se débattre contre le garçon. Trowa hocha la tête et lâcha les poignets de Heero. Duo se figea, ils allaient laisser ce fou l'attaquer? Eux ses amis?

"Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, Trowa et moi on reste ici pour s'assurer que Heero ne va pas trop loin." Quatre le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Ces paroles et cette étreinte étaient sans doute censées le rassurer. On aurait plutôt dit des adieux, surtout lorsque l'on sait que le garçon était proche de la mort. Duo n'avait pas vraiment confiance en ses chances de survie, et il ne savait même pas ce que l'homme aux cheveux bruns voulait lui faire exactement. La douleur était trop grande pour qu'il puisse lutter, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter le sort que lui offraient ses meilleurs amis.

Trowa se leva laissant Heero libre, le vampire aux cheveux sombres s'approcha lentement et s'assit à côté de Duo. Trowa se tint derrière Heero et Quatre resta aux côtés de Duo. Heero était doux, sa main écarta les cheveux sur la nuque de Duo. Il se pencha lentement, en donnant à Duo le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait arriver. Il embrassa son cou se permettant de glisser sa langue sur la chair tendre sous ses lèvres. Il répéta ce geste pendant un certain temps, laissant la peau de Duo rouge par endroit et y déposant de tendres baisers. Duo perdait la bataille contre le désir que Heero provoquait en lui, il sentit quelque chose de pointu le piquer comme le couteau un peu plus tôt. La douleur n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment dans le reste de son corps. Il ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal de toute façon. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'on vous perce les oreilles, la douleur partait avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de la sentir vraiment. Mais cette douleur qu'il ressentait était remplacée par un plaisir plus sensuel et intime qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Heero avait abandonné et s'affaissait dans les chaînes noires qui le retenaient captif dans son esprit, quand quelque chose toucha son pied, c'était chaud et rassurant. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la lumière violette qui se glissait lentement vers lui, réchauffant son corps gelé. Il l'accueillit, lui permettant de l'envelopper tout entier. Il était capable de se sentir à nouveau. Oui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur et il sentait également un parfum qui n'était pas le sien. Il revenait à la vie, il reprenait le contrôle de ses sens. Il pouvait deviner qu'il était assis sur quelque chose de solide, mais il était appuyé contre quelque chose de résolument doux et chaud. La lumière venait de cela. Il pouvait sentir qu'il s'était nourri, il y avait quelque chose de chaud, doux et amer qui avait laissé son goût dans sa bouche. C'était du sang, il rassemblait ses pensées pour définir son goût . Il était pur et riche, comme rien de ce qu'il n'avait jamais goûté.

Alors tout cela était arrivé à briser cette Faim en lui comme un mur de briques. Merde! Il s'était alimenté, c'était du sang et il se nourrissait de quelqu'un. Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voyait pas clairement la salle autour de lui, il y avait des gens mais ils étaient tout flous.

Duo ne bougea pas, il se sentait fatigué, mais toute la douleur était partie, Heero avait fait tout ce qu'il avait faire pour lui. Il était sûr que c'était ce qu'on ressent après l'orgasme, il ne savait pas avec certitude mais ce devait être comme ça. Sauf cette lassitude qu'il ressentait, tout le reste lui semblait être en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il sentit une force incroyable se diffuser dans ses membres, son audition semblait s'être améliorée, sa vision était plus nette, même le noir ne semblait pas si ... foncé. Il regarda autour de la pièce et aperçu l'étranger aux cheveux courts qui essayait de se caler sur le sol. Trowa était debout au dessus de lui et il semblait parler au garçon plus petit. Il pouvait sentir Quatre près de lui qui lui massait le bras en cercles réconfortants.

"Quatre, que s'est-il passé?" Heero leva les yeux vers Duo quand il l'entendit parler.

"J'aimerai également comprendre. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort?" Interrogea Heero, l'air furieux.

A suivre...


	3. Bloody Scotch Partie III

Ah voilà! Le chapitre I est terminé, j'en voyais plus le bout mais ça valait le coup de le traduire xD Mon dieu qu'il est long!!! Désolé pour l'attente et pour les fautes probables!

Allez, j'attaque le chapitre 2 *_* J'ai envie de dire "déjà" sachant que j'ai pas vu le temps passer ce mois-ci mais je serai vite reprise par des "enfin" parce qu'en voyant mon calendrier je vois que j'ai beaucoup tardé! T_T

Sur ce bonne lecture!! =) (------- Reviews please n.n)

* * *

_**THE CURSED NO MORE!**_

_**Chapitre I- Partie 3**_

_**Bloody Scotch~~Attachement Sanglant**_

Heero réussit à s'asseoir et plongea son regard dans une paire d'yeux violets confus. "Je me souviens, je viens de te rencontrer. " Heero regarda autour de lui, Quatre et Trowa étaient de vieilles connaissances, mais pourquoi ce garçon était avec ses amis, et comment était-il venu ici? Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et comme toujours, ce fut Quatre qui vola à son secours. Il entendit la voix douce de l'empathe blond dans sa tête interrompant ses pensées, et il savait que Trowa pouvait l'entendre aussi. Quatre se remettaient des émotions qui avaient submergées Heero, Heero lui était le seul qui pouvait lire et envoyer des pensées. Trowa, d'autre part, était lié à Quatre et ils étaient capables de communiquer en tout temps par télépathie.

" Attend Heero." Quatre le suppliait mentalement. "Il est bien plus effrayé que toi, nous répondrons en priorité à ses questions." Heero se tourna vers Duo qui semblait être déchiré entre partir en courant et hurler après quelqu'un parce qu'on ne lui répondait pas.

"Duo." La tête du garçon tressé se tourna vers Heero à l'appel de son nom à travers les lèvres de l'étranger. Ses yeux se plissèrent et le vampire sentit la peur et le ressentiment se dégager de lui. "Quatre est digne de confiance, il t'expliquera ce qui s'est passé." Il avait dit ceci beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et les mots sonnèrent comme s'il était frustré ou contrarié par le garçon.

"Je sais que je peux faire confiance à Quat', mais pour toi, je n'en suis pas aussi sur." Duo se sentait en danger, il n'aimait pas être coincé et il détestait encore plus de ne pas avoir toutes les informations.

Il se sentait plus fort physiquement, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il réussissait bien, c'était courir. Heero s'immobilisa, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant le frappa. Des surnoms?

"Tu connais Quatre et Trowa?" Duo semblait intrigué par la question qui semblait pourtant inoffensive. Il l'analysa, cherchant un sens caché ou des vulnérabilités possibles, il serait donner suite si il a répondu.

"Ouais, et Quat' semble vous connaître aussi, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je tolère ces absurdités." Duo arborait un regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il frapperait la première chose qui s'aventurerait à sa portée, il était tellement en colère et confus. «Mais je suis fatigué, alors si quelqu'un pouvait, s'il vous plaît expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, peut-être consentirai-je à ne pas changer de colocataire." Duo balaya du regard l'endroit où était Quatre, Quatre qui était assis tranquillement à côté de lui, incertain de la façon avec laquelle il devait démarrer son explication.

"Duo, c'est juste très difficile à expliquer sans que tu ne penses immédiatement que je suis fou." Duo laissa échapper un rire qui sonna faux, et d'une cruelle ironie.

"Je pense déjà que tu l'es Kat, vous êtes tous complétement barrés. Normalement, ça ne me dérange pas les gens dingues, je le suis moi-même un peu, mais là ça va beaucoup trop loin. "Quatre secoua la tête, ça tournait déjà mal et il n'avait même pas encore commencé l'explication.

"C'est stupide, nous n'avons pas besoin d'amortir le choc. Nous avons juste besoin de lui dire ce qui se passe. "Duo aurait presque pu embrasser Heero pour avoir tenu des propos aussi brutaux, c'était ce qu'il voulait, les faits et tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir d'autre. Il aimait beaucoup Quatre, mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi cette nuit avait été si horriblement douloureuse. Et bon sang, c'était son vraiment son vendredi soir!

"Duo, nous sommes des vampires. Trowa ne l'est pas, mais il sait que nous en sommes. J'ai connu Quatre il y a quatre cent trente sept ans. Et avant que tu ne dises qu'il n'y a rien de pire que des vampires, comme ils le font tous. Je vais te dire que maintenant je te regarde et je vois la preuve du contraire." Quatre soupira et secoua la tête.

"Il n'était pas nécessaire de tout lui dire d'un coup Heero. Maintenant, il va faire une dépression nerveuse ou quelque chose du genre." Heero réussi finalement à se tenir debout avec un peu d'aide de Trowa.

«Je ne le suis pas. Je vais appeler des psychiatres pour vous tous. " dit Duo dans un gémissement, il avait commencé à essayer de se lever, mais il échoua tout comme Heero et glissa contre le mur et tomba comme une masse sur le sol.

«Avant de faire cela, je te suggère de te regarder dans le miroir." C'était la voix profonde et calme de Trowa cette fois. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, une sagesse mystérieuse qui vous faisait que cela ne vous venait même pas à l'idée de discuter avec lui. Quatre aida Duo à se relever et ils se traînèrent ensemble jusqu'à la glace qui était posée sur le dessus du buffet auquel Duo s'accrocha tout en s'appuyant sur le mur. Duo cala son corps contre le buffet et se pencha vers la glace. Il ne vit rien, de quoi parlaient-ils? C'était certain désormais, ils avaient perdu l'esprit et souffraient d'hallucinations très graves. Puis quelque chose à la base de son cou attira son regard, et Quatre chassa les cheveux qui étaient tombés de la tresse au cours de la nuit.

Duo ne pouvait pas y croire, il avait le souffle coupé, il y avait une sorte de morsure dans son coup semblable à deux coups d'épingle, il y avait encore un peu de sang barbouillé autour d'eux. Il regarda autour de lui autour, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer le filet de rouge sur le menton de Heero. Heero le regarda et à l'instant où il vit où son regard s'était posé, il essuya d'une main son menton et il sentit la ligne rouge quand il la retira. Là, il sentit de nouveau, que cette maudite culpabilité qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il blessait quelqu'un, et là il s'agissait de Duo. Oh non, pas lui, il était tellement vivant pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui. C'était donc la seule chose de bien qu'il pouvait faire, détruire une vie innocente de ce monde de temps en temps.

Duo restait figé devant le miroir, comme persuadé que s'il regardait assez longtemps, il se rendrait compte qu'il venait juste d'être aspiré dans leur hallucination de groupe et que tout disparaîtrait simplement. Quatre avaient reculé en essayant de lui donner de l'espace et de l'air, alors que tout ce que souhaitait réellement Duo était de courir très loin et de ne jamais revenir. Malheureusement, toutes ses affaires étaient ici et il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était et ce qui allait lui arriver. Il sentit Quatre revenir vers lui et placer ses mains sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Les mains qu'il sentait sur lui étaient beaucoup plus forte et l'odeur de Old Spice **[1]** qui se dégageait de cette personne n'appartenait certainement pas à Quatre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au reflet de deux yeux d'un bleu glacé. Les yeux de Heero étaient vraiment d'un bleu anormalement foncé. Bon sang maintenant son corps le trahissait, il voulait à la fois frapper cet homme et basculer en arrière pour se poser contre son torse. Il était tellement confus, comment tout cela était-il possible. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce que Heero lui avait dit. Vampires? C'était tout simplement impossible. L'étreinte ferme de Heero sur ces épaules provoquait quelque chose en lui.

"Les vampires n'ont pas de reflets." dit simplement Duo, il était à peu près sûr d'être en état de choc. Heero se détourna de la glace et plongea son regard dans celui de Duo, faisant frissonner le garçon natté. Il essayait de ramener un peu d'humour en lui, mais rien à faire, on ne pouvait rendre cette situation moins grave. Il voulait courir, il voulait frapper Heero et courir. Il voulait être en mesure de fermer simplement les yeux et que cette nuit entière se révèle n'être qu'un cauchemar bizarre. Il se réveillait dans le cellier du bar car Howard le secourait en lui disant de rentrer chez lui.

"Tu peux me frapper si tu veux." dit Heero froidement. Il ne disait jamais plus que le nécessaire: il était si étrange. Pourquoi voulait-il se faire frapper, la plupart des gens n'étaient pas si désireux de se faire briser le visage. Heero pouvait sentir la confusion de Duo, mais ce n'était lui dire qu'il acceptait de se faire frapper par sa victime qui ferait qu'il se sentirait un peu mieux. Quelque chose vint à l'esprit de Duo à ce moment-là, et il espéra qu'il se trompait.

"Comment sais-tu ça? Comment as-tu pu savoir que j'avais sérieusement envisagé de mettre mon poing dans ta face à ce moment là? "Heero détourna simplement les yeux, personne ne répondit avant longtemps.

"Oh, c'est inutile, garder des secrets est maintenant stupide. Il va avoir besoin de tout savoir, il fait partie de tout cela maintenant."Qu'entendait Quatre par "il fait partie de tout cela"? Il n'était pas certain de vouloir appartenir à quoi que ce soit. Mais il eut à peine le temps de penser ça que Quatre se décidait à reprendre la parole et il allait enfin d'obtenir quelques réponses.

"Duo, Heero appartient à une très vieille et très spéciale race de vampire avec de nombreux pouvoirs. L'empathie seulement l'un d'entre eux, la plupart du temps, il peut lire avec exactitude dans les pensées, parfois c'est juste des impressions floues ou des sentiments. D'autre part, il peut également envoyer des pensées dans l'esprit des gens et mettre en place un bon contact visuel avec eux. "C'en était trop, il ne pouvait pas gérer tout cela maintenant. Il voulait des réponses, mais il visiblement pas prêt à les entendre dans l'immédiat. Quatre avait raison, il avait besoin de douceur, pour s'y retrouver dans tout cela. Il a vraiment besoin de dormir. Au diable tout ce que Heero avait pu lui faire, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Il se dirigea vers son lit où Heero avait été allongé quelques instants auparavant. Il s'assit, mais immédiatement l'épuisement pris le dessus et il tomba sur son oreiller.

"Il a besoin de se reposer maintenant. Nous lui dirons ce qu'il doit savoir demain. "Heero semblait une fois de plus avoir lu son esprit. Pas seulement "semblait", corrigea Duo mentalement. Il lisait son esprit. Les yeux de Duo se fermèrent et s'agitèrent sous ses paupières, le sommeil ne l'avait pas encore emporté, mais il était certainement au bord de celui-ci.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous me laisser boire de son sang? Je sais que tu ne ferais pas ce genre de sacrifice, Quatre. Et comment se fait-il qu'il ne se sente même pas mort? "Duo ne voulait pas écouter, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ça y est, ça recommençait, ils parlaient de sa mort. Pourquoi tout revenait toujours à sa mort? Si s'endormait, se réveillerait-il à nouveau?

"J'expliquerai ça demain, avec Duo. D'autre part, je peux sentir que vous êtes épuisé. Essaye de te reposer, je sais que tu dors très rarement, mais faire un effort pour te calmer un peu avant que tu aies à faire face Duo ne pourra qu'être positif." Duo n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là, mais cela sonnait comme s'ils allaient tout lui expliquer demain. Il s'efforçait de rester éveillé pour entendre un maximum de la conversation qu'il pouvait.

"Heero, pourquoi essaye-tu de te tuer?" Duo entendit Quatre demander cela à voix basse, ils devaient penser qu'il s'était endormi. Heero lui le savait surement qu'il ne dormait pas, il pouvait sans doute le sentir écouter en ce moment.

"Oui je peux Duo. Dors, maintenant." Duo aurait juré il y avait un peu de gaieté dans cette mélancolie. Mais il ne cherchait pas à s'en préoccuper de trop. Il somnolait déjà quand il entendit vaguement la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir, et des voix se souhaiter la bonne nuit. Juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, il entendit la porte se refermer et Quatre lui dire bonsoir tout bas. Il ne répond rien, il ne pensait même pas qu'il aurait été capable de répondre s'il l'avait voulu, ses idées étaient tellement en désordre. Alors il glissa dans un sommeil agité débordant d'un enchevêtrement de rêves troublant et déroutant.

A suivre...

**[1]**Pour Info: Old Spice est d'après mes recherches une marque de shampooing qui ma foi doit sentir bon!^^

Elle est quand même beaucoup plus courte cette partie! Ça se sent xD En tout cas moi je l'ai senti! Mon anglais s'est aussi beaucoup amélioré, j'ai bluffé mon prof! Hahahaha! Bon sur ce, moi je vais dormir xD J'ai même pas la force de me lire une deuxième fois et de m'étaler encore plus que je ne le fais sur ma vie!

A bientôt et reviews please! =)


	4. Blood Red Sun

Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 2, pas dans son intégralité hélas. Il sera, comme je pense la plupart des chapitres, divisé en plusieurs partie (2 à 4). En espèrant que cette fic vous séduise autant que moi!!! :D

Sur ce régalez-vous et Reviews Please!! =)

* * *

_**THE CURSED NO MORE!**_

_**Chapitre II- Partie 1**_

**_Blood Red Sun~~ Un Soleil Couleur Sang_**

Toute la nuit, Duo fit des rêves bizarres, il était incapable de se rappeler sur quel sujet n'importe lequel d'entre eux portait, il pouvait seulement se souvenir qu'ils étaient étranges et qu'une paire d'yeux bleu argenté les avaient tous hantés. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, beaucoup plus tôt que de coutume, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé pour le moment. Il se sentait si fatigué, si vidé de son énergie, mais il ne put se rendormir. Il était couché dans son lit, écoutant les doux ronflements venant du lit au-dessus de lui. Il était dans un état d'esprit serein où il pouvait contempler les événements de la nuit avec le calme que l'on ressent lorsqu'on parvient à prendre du recul. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son colocataire blond qui dormait non loin au-dessus de lui était un suceur de sang, une créature de la nuit. Quatre était toujours tellement de bonne humeur, comment était-il possible qu'il soit un mort-vivant?

Etait-il aussi un vampire maintenant? Il ne se sentait pas très différent, mais il y avait des petites choses qu'il avait remarquées. Par exemple, il pouvait suivre les déplacements de la mouche dehors, derrière la fenêtre presque sans aucun effort, il pouvait sentir le parfum de Heero qu'il avait laissé la nuit dernière sur son oreiller. Juste ses sens qui s'étaient affûtés et sa conscience sensibilisée, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se demande si il était encore considéré comme un homme. Avait-il encore une âme? Heero avait-il une âme? Qu'était-il arrivé? Ou bien, était-il assez fou pour avoir été aspiré dans une illusion hystérique? Peut-être que tout cela était une farce de Quatre pour l'obliger à revenir déplacer tous les meubles du blond dans la salle de bains pendant ce mois idiot au cours duquel les plaisanteries allaient de bon train dans les couloirs et dont personne n'était préservé. Hormis Quatre lui-même, personne ne semblait vouloir causer du chagrin avec des blagues puériles au gentil petit Quatre, donc naturellement Duo sentait qu'il devait le faire à leur place pour que le pauvre enfant ne se sente pas exclu. Attendez, que diable était-il en train de penser? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Il entendit le lit au dessus de lui grincer, et il stoppa ce flux de questions dans sa tête. Maintenant que Quatre était réveillé, il finirait par obtenir toutes les réponses. Il regarda les jambes pâles de son colocataire se balancer sur le côté de la couchette, il y eut une pause où Quatre se prépara à sortir de son lit puis il sauta les six pieds qui le séparait du sol du dortoir. Duo avait toujours trouvé ça plutôt comique parce que généralement Quatre s'intéressait vivement à d'autres personnes, mais il semblait que dans la matinée, il oubliait toujours qu'ils y avaient d'autres personnes qui dormaient sous eux.

"'Jour." dit Duo négligemment et Quatre fit un bond en arrière. Il avait évidemment pensé que Duo avait dormi tout ce temps et que c'est ce qu'il ferait encore, jusqu'à midi comme d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait des réponses, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

"Bonjour Duo». Quatre lui sourit, mais il était blême et plein de culpabilité. Duo n'aimait pas ce nouveau Quatre. Son colocataire avait maintenant peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait effrayer Duo. Et il se sentait totalement responsable de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, il était prudent avec son meilleur ami, même plus. Duo détestait quand les gens le traitait comme une chose fragile comme s'il allait se briser au moindre choc, devant quelque chose d'un peu trop dur à supporter. Il était fort, même s'il ne le montrait pas, et ce qui s'était passé ne le changerait pas. Duo était sur le point d'accepter son sort, maintenant il voulait juste savoir ce que le destin lui réservait.

Trop tard, Quatre était déjà parti prendre sa douche, il avait couru vers la porte qu'il avait fermée en silence derrière lui. Duo regarda leur porte institutionnelle blanche pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que son état de demi-sommeil passe suffisamment pour qu'il se sente de marcher jusqu'à sa commode pour prendre des vêtements de rechange. Après avoir dormi toute la nuit dans une de ses tenues de travail, qui était généralement serrées et inconfortables après quelques heures et encore plus une nuit entière, il sentit que la première chose qu'il voulait faire ce matin, c'était se changer. Il sortit un sous-vêtement et un jean serré. Il passa du temps à chercher une chemise, et il finit par enfiler son T-shirt bleu foncé « Engineers do it with precision» [1]. Il s'assit à son bureau et attendit Quatre. Après quelques minutes à faire semblant d'étudier, qu'il passait en réalité à organiser l'interrogatoire de Quatre dans sa tête, le téléphone dans la petite pièce qu'ils utilisaient pour travailler sonna et il se leva pour répondre sans vraiment y penser. Il décrocha et la voix calme et profonde qui lui répondit n'était nulle autre que celle de Trowa Barton.

«Écoute Duo, nous avons pensé que se réunir pour déjeuner serait une bonne façon de commencer ce qui est garanti d'être une longue journée." Duo grogna sur l'autre ligne. Bien sûr que ça allait être une journée diablement longue, mais la nourriture sonnait toujours bien. Il y eu une pause silencieuse pendant laquelle Duo considéra la proposition comme maladroite. S'asseoir pour manger avec trois vampires, ou plutôt deux et un participant actif. Mais il avait toujours mangé avec Quatre et ne souhaitait pas que ça change, et supposa qu'il pouvait faire face ce matin.

"Ouais ok, je le dirai à Quatre». Trowa fut très surpris du calme avec lequel Duo semblait prendre les événements de la nuit dernière. Bien sûr, le garçon tressé avait encore à apprendre l'importance de ce qui s'était passé, et le fardeau dont il avait hérité. "A quelle heure veux-tu que l'on se rejoigne?"

"Que dirais-tu de… dans une heure?" Il était encore assez tôt et ils avaient suffisamment de temps pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Il avait senti qu'il devait donner à Duo un peu de temps pour se préparer avant qu'il ne doive faire face à Heero, à nouveau.

«Bien, à toute à l'heure." Et sans un autre mot Duo raccrocha, laissant Trowa se demander si c'était une si bonne idée.

Duo erra dans la pièce, en ramassant des choses pour descendre à la salle de bain. Il avait décidé que lui aussi irait prendre une douche et dirait à Quatre à propos du déjeuner quand il le trouverait. Il prit son temps pour marcher dans le couloir menant à la salle des douches, encore occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Heero quand il le verrait de nouveau. Quatre sortit de la salle de bain juste au moment où Duo s'approchait de la porte, le sourire hésitant qu'il donna garçon tressé réussi juste à emmerder encore plus le jeune homme déjà au bord de la crise. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une bonne journée, Duo le savait.

«Quatre, nous retrouvons les gars pour le petit déjeuner dans une heure." Déclara Duo laconiquement lorsqu'il dépassa Quatre en passant par la porte et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se retourna pour regarder le visage fermé de son ami supposé le « meilleur » et ne put se contrôler. «Quatre, si tu continues à agir comme ça à chaque fois que tu me voies, je vais te frapper, puis l'une de ces fois, je te liquiderai vraiment."

Quatre failli répondre, mais ne le fit pas, il sourit chaleureusement à son ami. Il connaissait Duo mieux que quiconque et il reconnut la menace comme un moyen de dire que tout irait bien entre eux, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé. Duo sourit et entra dans la salle de bain, remerciant sa bonne étoile qu'elle soit vide. Il choisit la cabine la plus éloignée et s'enferma à l'intérieur le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, puis prit le rythme d'une profonde respiration disposée à emporter toute la colère et la peur avec elle. Il y avait un petit étale devant la douche, ils étaient séparés par un plastique blanc sale, un rideau de douche. Il l'écarta rapidement, impatient d'entrer sous le jet chaud relaxant de l'eau. Curieusement, dès que l'eau s'écoula sur lui, il se sentit bien éveillé et plein d'énergie en dépit l'état dans lequel il était un peu plus tôt. Duo décida de prendre une douche aussi rapide que possible, car ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était avoir des réponses à ses milliers de questions bien plus que de traîner sous l'eau. Il régla l'eau pour qu'elle soit aussi chaude qu'il pouvait le supporter et il remarqua à quel point le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui frappaient le sol carrelé, se répercutait dans son oreille, comme s'il était debout à côté d'une cascade.

Etrangement, depuis ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Heero, il se sentait plus fort et plus en harmonie avec tous ses sens. Mais le plus bizarre était qu'il se sentait plus froid, comme si un froid douloureux avez pénétré ses os, mais sa peau, elle, était chaude. Duo repensa à la morsure alors qu'il se passait rapidement du shampooing et rinçait ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas sortir cela de son esprit. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être effrayé ou qu'il aurait pu être blessé ou autre chose, mais ça avait été tellement agréable, vraiment agréable. C'était intense et libérateur, la manière avec laquelle Heero l'avait caressé pendant qu'il le mordait, Duo ferma les yeux. « Merde, Duo ! La dernière chose que tu dois faire est de développer des sentiments pour un vampire » se réprimanda le jeune homme aux cheveux longs et il termina sa douche sans autres pensées au sujet de son étrange nuit.

Il sortit et retourna dans la salle où Quatre l'attendait. Il savait qu'il avait pris un peu plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais l'eau était tellement relaxante que cela lui avait pris du temps pour traîner son corps hors du jet. Il décida qu'il attacherait simplement ses cheveux mouillés en queue de cheval au lieu d'essayer de les séparer et de les natter. Quatre saisit ses clés et Duo le suivit par la porte, beaucoup plus heureux, maintenant que le garçon avait cessé d'afficher cette air renfermé dès que Duo le regardait. Ils marchèrent à travers le gazon du campus jusqu'à la salle à manger saluant quelques connaissances de classe sur leur passage. Duo se sentit bizarre à voir des gens à qui il parlait encore la veille, comme si deux réalités différentes s'étaient mélangées. Il y avait maintenant ce mur entre lui et son ancienne vie qui semblait impénétrable. Tant de choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps, les soucis de la vie quotidienne semblaient maintenant si simple, qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir seulement à se préoccuper du nombre d'heures il passerait à étudier après son travail au bar. Au fait comment allait-il faire pour ce soir ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait se mettre en arrêt de travail juste pour cette fois.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où les bruits de cliquetis des plats, des chaises raclant le sol, et des gens qui parlent les uns sur les autres étaient accablants pour les oreilles sensibles de Duo. Il ne se rappelait pas que cet endroit ait été aussi bruyant ou alors il avait peut être fait la sourde oreille dans le passé. Quatre repéra Trowa tout de suite, assis à une table au fond, à côté de l'une des immenses fenêtres décoratives qui tapissaient les murs de la salle à manger. Heero était assis près de lui, l'air mortellement sérieux. C'était drôle, Duo et Quatre avait rencontré Trowa pendant les repas mais Duo ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Heero avec lui. Quatre s'agita et Duo partit chercher leur petit déjeuner. Habituellement Duo mangeait presque tout ce qu'on lui donnait, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il décida cependant de prendre au moins la moitié d'un de ses petits-déjeuners habituel, pour éviter que Quatre ne lui pose des questions sur son manque d'appétit. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table ovale que Trowa avait choisie. Quatre s'assis immédiatement à côté de Trowa, ce qui laissa à Duo deux options et il choisit bien entendu le siège à côté de Quatre. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise assis à côté de l'homme qui avait ruiné sa vie, du moins pas avant d'avoir appris à se connaître mutuellement.

"Heero, tu as de l'appétit ce matin." commenta Quatre quand il jeta un coup d'œil au plateau du garçon aux yeux bleus. Heero resta tranquille un moment et Duo remarqua qu'ils avaient presque exactement la même chose dans leurs assiettes. Il semblait que tout le monde à la table l'avait remarqué à cause de leurs yeux qui se baladaient entre leurs deux plateaux comme s'il s'agissait de les comparer point par point. Heero fronça les sourcils et prit un morceau de fruit avant de pousser le reste du plateau un peu plus loin. Il détestait la nourriture, il n'en avait même pas besoin pour survivre, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de manger quelque chose pour sauver les apparences. Le seul effet que ça lui faisait, c'était lui rappeler qu'il était mort et que c'était ça sa vraie nature. Parfois, il pouvait faire croire qu'il était normal quand le soleil était très chaud car il pouvait réellement le sentir, mais quand il essayait de faire des choses comme des gens normaux, sa réalité revenait toujours, fracassante. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été en mesure de résister à tout ces aliments, c'était presque comme s'il avait senti la faim pour la première fois depuis des années. Etait-ce Duo qui provoquait cela? Pourrait-il être victime de certains effets secondaires étranges suite à la morsure?

"Alors que faisons-nous après cela?" demanda Trowa calmement, qui avait toujours été du genre à aller droit au but. Personne ne répondit tout de suite, Duo n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'ils allaient faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était quelques réponses. Il pensait qu'il allait obtenir ces réponses au petit déjeuner, mais maintenant qu'il réalisa que l'endroit était un peu trop public pour une discussion étrange. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas obtenir la moindre information, le petit déjeuner était beaucoup moins appétissant. Il attrapa une orange et commença à la peler avec son ongle. Quatre remarqua le changement de comportement de son ami et sa chute d'appétit, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il termina cependant sa brioche à la cannelle aussi vite qu'il le put et il remarqua également que Trowa mangeait ses flocons d'avoine plus vite que d'habitude.

"Nous devrions probablement revenir à notre chambre et discuter. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait vraiment très faim. " Dit Quatre et en repoussant son petit-déjeuner. Il y eut quelques signes de tête et quelques grognements qui marquèrent l'accord du petit groupe. Quatre savait qu'obtenir une conversation de ces personnes était une perte de temps tant qu'ils ne seraient pas dans un endroit privé où Duo pourrait poser toutes ses questions. Il était sûr que, même Heero se posait des questions, mais il doutait de pouvoir répondre à celle-ci. Après tout quand si l'on veut obtenir des informations sur les vampires, qui serait mieux à même de répondre que l'un des originaux.

Ils n'étaient dans la salle à manger que depuis dix minutes et ils se préparaient déjà à partir. Cela aurait probablement paru bizarre si quelqu'un avait été attentif mais la salle était agitée, elle était bondée de jeune personnes de vingt ans dépendant de la caféine dotés d'une vue très étroite sur le monde. Ils abandonnèrent leurs plateaux et Duo se sentit horriblement coupable de perdre toute cette nourriture, mais il n'avait simplement pas envie de manger. Oui, enfin, c'était une partie de lui qui lui soufflait cela, mais il y avait cet étrange partie de lui qui se sentait dégoûtée par la nourriture, ce qui était un peu effrayant parce qu'il n'avait jamais refusé de manger. Ils retournèrent à la chambre de Quatre en silence, le blond ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous, Quatre verrouilla derrière lui et ils s'affairèrent à trouver chacun un coin où s'asseoir. Duo et Heero furent particulièrement brillant dans cette tâche, s'asseyant le plus loin possible des autres. Heero pris la chaise du bureau de Quatre et Duo se tint non loin de lui, laissant Trowa et Quatre s'asseoir côte à côte sur le lit Duo. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel chacun fixait le sol en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Ce fut Quatre qui, finalement, brisa le silence, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage.

«Eh bien Duo, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour commencer cela. Quelle est ta première question, nous ferons de notre mieux pour y répondre. Chacun d'entre nous. " dit le blond en lançant au passage un regard insistant à Heero qui renifla dédaigneusement et regarda ailleurs, mais après quelques minutes, il hocha très légèrement la tête. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Duo qui avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées.

"Ok, très bien, je me sens vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. Les odeurs et les sons sont plus forts, je me sens plus puissant, qu'est ce que ça signifie? "Duo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Heero mais le garçon ne lui prêtait aucune attention et il lui sembla qu'il n'allait peut-être pas non plus répondre à ses questions.

Je peux expliquer cela." Trowa avait soudain pris la parole de sa voix apaisante. Duo se tourna vers lui heureux qu'ils ne soient pas tous si réticent à lui donner quelques informations comme Heero.

"Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas un vampire, je suis pour Quatre ce que tu es désormais pour Heero. Ce que tu ressens est juste du à la morsure, même si ses effets ne dure habituellement que quelques heures tu aurais donc du t'en séparer dans la nuit. "Duo avait l'air encore plus confus, peut-être Trowa n'était pas la personne idéale pour expliquer ces choses.

"Ici, je vais prendre le relais." Annonça Quatre, il avait l'impression qu'il allait de toute façon donner la plupart des explications.

Quand Heero te mord, c'est très, mais vraiment très intime. Une partie de lui va trier des flux en toi et une partie de toi coule donc en lui. Au-delà du sang Duo, il y a un transfert de force vitale entre vous deux, de votre essence. Parfois, tu verras des choses, parfois, tu sentiras des choses, et presque toujours, tu auras un peu du surplus de la puissance de Heero en toi."Quatre termina son discours et réalisa pourquoi Trowa avait eu tant de mal, c'était très difficile à expliquer. Ils faisaient cet échange depuis si longtemps qu'ils savaient ce qui pourrait arriver. Duo lui s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la confusion.

" Je ne me transformerai donc pas en vampire? " La voix de Duo était faible, sa colère se dissipait maintenant qu'ils parlaient de tout cela et qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il comprenne éventuellement quelque chose.

"Non Duo, toi et moi sommes nag'nul. " Commenta Owen comme s'il était temps.

"Pardon?" demanda Duo incrédule et Quatre claqua le bras de Trowa.

"Les Vampires ont développé leur propre langue pour que nous puissions communiquer et éviter les persécutions. Le mot utilisé par Trowa signifie quelque chose comme "hôte", mais pas aussi péjoratif. " Tenta d'expliquer Quatre, mais il fut interrompu par un bruit moqueur venant du coin de la chambre, venant de Heero.

"Je déteste ce mot." Les oreilles sensibles de Duo furent agressées parle grondement sourd dans la voix de Heero et il essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur la réponse de son corps à lui.

«La plupart des vampires n'aiment pas vraiment ce mot, il nous fait passer pour des parasites assoiffés de sang." dit Quatre et un autre grognement de Heero retentit que Duo s'efforça d'ignorer.

"Eh bien merci pour la leçon d'histoire Quat', mais qu'est ce que cela signifie?" les yeux de Quatre fixèrent Trowa, sachant que le garçon pourrait expliquer mieux que personne puisque lui et Duo étaient du même côté de ce monde. Étonnamment, ce fut Heero qui répondit à la question, mais pas exactement de façon satisfaisante.

«Cela signifie que quand je te mords, tu ne te transformes pas." Il l'avait dit de sa voix éternellement monotone et quelque peu agacée mais cette lueur dans ses yeux, c'était différent. Duo n'arriva pas à totalement la saisir mais dans ce rapide coup d'œil, il vit quelque chose dans les yeux de Heero qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre le garçon.

"Transformer?" demanda Duo même si la réponse était évidente, mais les yeux bleus profonds de Heero avaient jeté toutes ses pensées hors de leur axe.

"En vampire." Fut la réponse agacée de Heero, mais Duo eu l'impression étrange que Heero était plus en colère contre lui-même que contre le jeune homme tressé. C'était étrange, mais Duo était sûr que ce qu'il ressentait se passait réellement dans l'esprit de Heero. Était-il vraiment capable de sentir les pensées et les émotions de Heero? Les yeux de Heero se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui, comme s'il sentait son esprit, Duo fut rapidement obligé de se détourner des ce regard si perçant.

"Tu es en quelques sortes à l'abri de la malédiction." Expliqua Quatre, mais c'était tout aussi confus que l'explication de Heero.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas devenir un vampire? " Interrogea Duo tout en essayant de maintenir la circulation des informations et son esprit loin du vampire aux cheveux sombres. D'autant plus que chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, le gars se tournait vers lui.

"Parce que tu en as bu juste avant." Dit Trowa comme si cela expliquait tout très clairement.

"Ok ... A l'aide Quatre!" Le blond rit malgré la situation, il savait que ce serait une conversation difficile à passer, mais ils faisaient des progrès et au moins Duo ne dégagerait pas plus de frustration, celle de ne pas avoir en main toutes les réponses.

"Tu vois Duo il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent arriver quand il s'agit de morsure de vampire. Le vampire peut te prendre énormément d'énergie, de sang et te tuer, ou il peut tout simplement te mordre sans te prendre quoi que ce soit et te laisser à une mort lente et douloureuse quand la malédiction s'insinueras dans tes entrailles. " Récita Quatre comme si tout cela était tiré d'un manuel scolaire.

"Oh, rien que ça." Marmonna Duo d'un ton sarcastique. Cette nouvelle réalité, il avait été aspiré dedans, littéralement, l'attirant comme un aimant et le traînant d'une chose étrange à une autre. Merde, il devait arrêter de penser à Heero caressant son cou, et là encore les yeux bleus regardèrent dans sa direction et Duo soupira mentalement.

«Je suppose que cela semble un peu macabre." ajouta Quatre, pensif. "Ouais," pensa Duo " si c'est comme ça que j'étais obligé de vivre pour toute l'éternité, eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais comprendre la situation tragique de Heero et son besoin de prendre sa propre vie ". Et les yeux bleus étaient de retour sur lui, mais cette fois ce n'était pas un rapide coup d'œil. Duo regarda de nouveau dans ces profondeurs hypnotisantes, l'espoir qu'il y avait sentit tout d'un coup n'était qu'une douce détresse, empreint de douleur.

«Donc, euh, ouais, où en étais-je? Oh, le vampire peut mordre et ne rien aspirer alors la personne doit également prendre de lui et ils créent ainsi un autre cercle de malédiction, le corps devient alors le lieu du dernier repos et on devient vampire. "Quatre pris une grande inspiration et Duo sentis que lui aussi devrait prendre une pause, mais sa question n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse.

«Ce qui t'est arrivé, Duo, était à l'opposé de cela. Tu as bu le sang Heero en premier puis lui le tien, créant à nouveau le cercle, mais cette fois depuis Heero qui reprit la malédiction en lui-même c'est un peu comme s'il t'avais sauvé. Ok, c'est difficile à expliquer, mais c'est ce qui est arrivé, et maintenant c'est formidable parce que Heero peut cesser de se sentir coupable de mordre les gens et arrêter d'essayer de se laisser mourir de faim. Maintenant, il peut te mordre et rien de mauvais ne se passera. "Quatre sourit, et scruta chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle, et à sa grande surprise, personne ne semblait être aussi heureux que lui de sa découverte.

"Attend, cette conversation devient un peu étrange." Duo fixait Quatre comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. "Je suis un quelconque jouet à mâcher? Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepter cela. "

«Je ne vais pas te mordre." La voix glaciale de Heero avait retentit avec cette puissance que même Quatre ne parla pas ... pendant une seconde.

"Heero tu le dois, c'est parfait maintenant, tu n'as plus à te soucier de ta morsure fatale. Heero que tu le veuilles ou non tu es rattaché à lui désormais, et tous deux vous obtiendrez peu de choses en tentant de combattre ce lien. Quatre le suppliait, Heero savais qu'il y avait très peu de personnes en ce monde capable de résister aux supplications de Quatre bien longtemps. Heureusement, il était l'un d'entre eux.

«Quatre, tu as tort, on peut conclure ce pacte lorsque l'on en a envie, avec la personne qu'on aime. Je ne le connais même pas! " Aboya Heero avec colère, Duo ne sut pas bien pourquoi ce la le fit souffrir, mais il se sentait rejeté, oui, c'était comme si Heero venait de le jeter. Heero préférait-il vraiment mourir plutôt que d'avoir une relation avec lui? Etait-ce une perspective si horrible?

«Alors pourquoi a-t-il survécu? Pourquoi est-ce que tout a si bien fonctionner, hein? Est-ce si difficile pour toi d'accepter tes sentiments? Supplia Quatre et Heero pouvait sentir sa détermination mais il était si énervé que ça n'avait aucune importance.

"Quatre nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, nous devrions répondre aux questions de Duo" intervint Trowa, essayant de calmer son amant.

«Non! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour que Heero ait une vie un minimum heureuse et maintenant il a une chance et il va la laisser passer parce qu'il est terriblement têtu. " éclata Quatre sentant la colère exploser en lui et les bras de son petit ami maintenir une prise ferme sur son corps, des centaines d'années d'inquiétude et de frustration pour son meilleur ami avait finit par l'écraser.

«Arrête Quatre, je ne veux pas devenir une sangsue!" déclara Heero de son éternel voix monotone que la colère avait légèrement amplifiée, mais Duo pouvait sentir l'émotion intense émanant des yeux bleus du vampire, il y avait même une lueur argentée très légère qui faisait luire son regard. Duo sentait les émotions de Heero quand il percevait l'angoisse de Quatre et sa colère contre lui et le monde entier. Mais ce fut son propre cœur qui souhaita venir en aide au jeune homme, parce qu'il savait ce que c'était que de se sentir comme une sangsue. Il l'avait été toute sa vie et il haïssait cela. Duo n'était pas sûr de tout ça, de cette connexion avec Heero, mais ce dont il était certain c'était qu'il voulait aider le vampire blessé, il était prêt à lui offrir son sang, même si Heero n'était pas prêt à l'accepter.

«Non Duo, je ne te laisserai pas faire cela." lui dit Heero fermement. Duo réfléchit pendant une seconde, mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas dit tout cela à voix haute et la confusion sur le visage de Quatre lui confirma que Heero avait écouté ses pensées. Il le savait, le vampire avait lu son esprit tout ce temps.

"Sors de ma tête!" Duo n'avais pas voulu crier, mais la colère de Heero se manifestait de plus en plus violemment en lui.

«Je ne peux pas le contrôler alors je fais ce que je peux!" Duo pouvait sentir la colère bouillonner à l'intérieur du vampire aux cheveux sombres et maintenant elle était dirigée vers lui. Cela mis Duo hors de lui, comment Heero osait-il se mettre en colère contre lui quand il était sur le point d'accepter d'aider le stupide vampire. Heero se leva précipitamment et claqua la porte de la chambre des deux étudiants. Duo assis dans son fauteuil fulmina pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et marcher avec colère vers la porte par laquelle était passé Heero quelques secondes plus tôt.

«J'en ai fini avec vous, pour le moment." marmonna Duo entre ses dents avant de quitter la pièce et Quatre se tourna simplement vers son copain pour voir si Trowa trouvait cela aussi amusant que lui.

"Je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Ils pourraient être très bien l'un pour l'autre." dit Trowa énigmatique.

«Et quelle partie te fait dire ça? Celle où Heero criait qu'il ne le fait jamais, la frustration croissante de Duo face à notre ami le petit vampire, ou était-ce peut-être lorsque les deux ont quitter la pièce comme des tornades, bouillonnants de colère? " soupira Quatre encore exaspéré par l'obstination de Heero. Trowa fut un peu surpris quand Quatre jura mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mignon.

"C'était plus le fait que je n'ai jamais vu Heero montrer la moindre émotion à quiconque, encore moins à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait vu qu'une journée." Quatre s'assis et réfléchit à ce que son copain venait de dire. Trowa avait raison Duo avait percé un peu la coquille de Heero comme jamais personne avant. Peut-être Duo se révélerait être ce qu'ils attendaient. Peut-être qu'il pourrait offrir à Heero le bonheur.

"Tu sais quoi? "dit Quatre en pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec son colocataire et meilleur ami. "Heero dit qu'il ne peut contrôler les pensées qu'il reçoit de Duo. Heero a toujours été en pleine possession de son pouvoir. "

"Je parie que ça lui a fait un peu peur." dit Trowa avec un léger malaise dans la voix, comme si la peur et Heero Yuy ne devait jamais être mentionnés dans la même phrase. D'après ce que Trowa savait de Heero, il n'était pas sûr que le garçon connaisse la peur ou le désir, et cela ne faisait probablement qu'ajouter à la confusion de Heero concernant l'affaire Duo Maxwell.

A suivre...

[1] "_Engineers le fait avec précision". Engineers est d'après mes sources un groupe musical anglais…=)__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà! Je pense que la deuxième (et peut-être dernière) partie de ce chapitre arrivera dans une semaine ou plus! Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes de frappe ou erreurs de traduction!! =D

Je remercie énormèment Sortilège, Elodiedalton, Hisaya-san, Rikka-Yomi, Altaya et Blues-moon pour leurs reviews, en espèrant être à la hauteur de vos attentes dans la traduction de cette magnifique fic!

Sur ce à la prochaine et Bonne Fêtes!


End file.
